1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports article for diving, and more particularly to a detachable swim fin that has multiple functions for swim or diving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A swim fin is important equipment for diving. Swim fins are generally put on once the swimmer is in the water, and they are popular as they increase the water-pushing power of the swimmer's legs, thereby increasing the swimmer's speed through the water and helping the swimmer stay afloat more easily. A conventional swim fin includes a foot pocket and a web. The foot pocket is adapted for the diver's foot and the web is adapted to provide propulsion when in water. The foot pocket is integrally formed with the web through a pair of reinforcement ribs provided at two sides of the swim fin, namely, the front section and the rear section of the swim fin are inseparable. This structure has steady properties when in use. But, this product only has a single purpose to be used in water. When walking on land, it is not useful. Particularly, the length of the swim fin is long. It is not convenient for the user to take it along.